


The delivery

by The Red Duchess (Sherian)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Dark, F/M, Morbid, Phantom Halloween Writing Contest, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Red%20Duchess
Summary: It's the eve of his marriage and Erik has desires like any other man.What will Christine do when realising it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that all you, you've had a Happy Halloween or other events similar!  
> This is a fanfic something overdue but I hope that you don't bother it.  
> -Thank you again [Sali](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrVPZ4YxJUYFVp7WUUMdERg)! - for " the so original title", (I'm just kidding!)  Actually, many thanks for the summary's idea! :D

Christine had accepted to become the monster's bride, but she couldn't really consummate the marriage to finally become his _living wife._ She knows that he would be here soon, anxious as ever just like a child unwrapping his gifts on Christmas Eve, she could almost see his yellow eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

First, she'll hear his footsteps approaching her with his fetid odour, then he'll take her by the shoulders as before, later his disfigured mouth will put over her own touching with his cadaverous fingers her skin in search of human contact that he had always longed for.

 _No!_ she couldn't afford to feel the creature's twisted touch, to let him satisfy his passions with herself as any other normal man. She couldn't stand it, not even can tolerate his mere presence. _How imagine endure his misshapen and shrivelled lips against own hers? How could even she allow him such liberties that a man has to his wife?_

 _Oh, no, Horror!_ she could not bear that those thoughts invaded her mind, she simply couldn’t bear the feeling of disgust and nausea that produced her. And under the uncertainty of the veracity of those awful omens, Christine reinforced the door with all the furniture in the room that could push against it: her bed, the wardrobe, the night table and even a chair; everything that could prevent that the beast will enter and take what rightfully believed that was his.

The fortress built extempore is slightly moved from one side to the other, but the mere presence of objects between the door and herself, made her feel safe. Almost.

"Christine ..." rang the monster's voice across the threshold of the door, and soon the sound of his dead fingers touching the wooden door, again.  "Dear, open the door, It’s me... "The voice seemed to have died in his throat and the room was silent, so horribly silent! but she knew he was still out there waiting for her.

And it was so as gradually that her heavy eyes closed, only listening to the sound of the organ, which sounded from the other end of the house.

* * *

It may have been only a few minutes or even hours, the time that Christine fell asleep, she’ll never know, but when she lifted blinded by hunger of any type of food; quickly destroyed the barrier which had created with those same hands.

She opened the door slowly, careful of any noise minimal, it could be him, Christine's refusing to name him by his name as if the mere mention could invoke him as a demon being called from hell.

Yes, because that was: a demon, not an angel, not a ghost, not even a man.

And like the same the depths of hell itself, all was dark, nothing could be recognised among so dark. Suddenly as if a ray of light had gone through the whole opera, momentarily blinding her, everything in the room began to take its shape and colour.

Her little outburst hunger was fading when she saw him standing right in front of her. Christine cursed herself, she should be had stayed in her room until she could not endure hunger and thirst and only then to perish ...

She took a step backwards moving away from the nauseating smell that gave off his dead skin. Christine looked directly at the creature to confirm her suspicions; And yes, indeed there he was! with his terrible yellow eyes watching her, taking care not to seem she frightened held the gaze; even she was wanting to actually run back to the site that never should have left.

He approached her with quick steps, bringing with him to death itself ...

"Do not you dare touch me!" she shouted while moved away from icy touch that gave her his cold hands even in the distance ... Because if he touched her, the smell of death impregnates also making her just a corpse like him.

And that, she won't allow it, not while she could do something, _anything._

"Stay back!" She cried looking at his disgusting face uncovered, his features didn't change, and only for that moment believed she had not heard her words. But it would have been wrong because he had heard them perfectly, not a murmur could happen in all the opera house without him noticing it.

''Darling, you've chosen the scorpion ...You belong to me.'' Simply he said while his hideous yellow eyes looked at her, and not only that, they seemed to contemplate her with insanity.

"I gave you my voice, I entrusted my soul to you when I believed that you were an angel" She screamed hard as her tears wetted the strands of her golden hair. '' to you I’ve given you everything! Tell me What more do you want from me?''

"That's what you do not understand! little girl, I want everything from you, Christine! I want your love, your heart, your hands ...! "

She heard this statement terrified to the point where her ears became deaf to the other meaningless requests emanating from the corpse. By the time Christine stopped listening, everything became calm and peaceful.

But as soon as it had come that event had disappeared and slowly as a fly flying near her ear; the terrible noise that came from his voice began again, in that moment Christine wished that she had heard her own death sentence instead.

 _''Your eyes ...!"_ She almost fainted when she heard him again.

Because she had discovered that it wasn't a simple talk, it was a negotiation and a fit of happiness claimed her in that very moment, she was paralysed unable to look away from those yellow eyes and hypnotised by such words, she stepped back several steps before the truth newly found.

"If I give you what you want, do you promise not to touch me again?" she allowed herself to negotiate with the corpse.

"I promise you, Christine..." He recited those words as if they had given him a definite answer to his loneliness, and Christine also felt but not as a hope of love, but rather of relief. She understood the situation, it wasn't a pact with the devil ... it was an exchange.

"Erik ..." for the first time in a long time, she pronounced his name, “... Do you promise me by your damn love, that if I give you what you want, you leave me alone?"

"Yes, my dear wife, if you give him what Erik wants, he promises you that he wouldn't touch you in any way, not even a kiss, only he'll satisfied with your mere presence"

At the end of the sentence, her decision had already been made, she had no choice. And with the relief that her little sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, she accepted her fate willingly.

Slowly she moved away from the creature, glanced at her right hand, watched with fascination the length of her fingers, and turned her gaze to the gold ring on herself ring finger that she hated so much.

"Okay, Erik, I'll give you what you want" she lifted her right hand a little and gently sank her fingers several times with quick, successive blows into her own beautiful blue eyes. Where were her eyes before, now they were turned into black holes dripping with tears of blood, almost like a fountain; a great deal of thick liquid ran down her pale cheeks, and yet that smile remained in her mouth.

"Here they are!" Christine said, holding them in her delicate hands before extending her arm to his direction. “Take them!" she answered laughing, moving them as if they were simple stones.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty silly and also illogical and OCC, myself stayed with the face of WTF when I finished off reading it.
> 
> But if she was able to hit her own head against the walls to kill herself, I think that she would have been capable of anything in some time (she could have come to such end).  
> For my bad luck, this idea isn't so original, as it seems, I based on the legend of "[Santa Lucia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Lucy) " :D  
> PS: still my English is bad, if you find a mistake, I'll be very happy if you tell me.  
> **Thank you for reading it!**


End file.
